


Stargazer's Thoughts

by arashiwolfprincess, Storm Wolf Disney Tales (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: AU, Cub Nala, Cub Simba, Fluff, Friendship, Realization of Feelings, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Storm%20Wolf%20Disney%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched the Lion King the other day and felt the urge to write a cub Simba and cub Nala during a time before Mufasa’s death. This is posted on ff and a first for this fandom on ao3 for Tlk. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: Don’t own Lion king since belongs to Disney. The song Could It Be that also help inspire this doesn’t belong to me either. </p>
<p>*Song lyrics*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer's Thoughts

Lying back on the cool, green grass within the savannah plains under the starry night sky, a small yellow fur cub sighs with contentment. Besides him, another with tannish-cream fur that to him seems to shine softly in the moon light. Her blue-green eyes shine with happiness and joy just star gazing before going to bed.

Glancing at her friend, the she cub asks softly, “Simba, do you think our parents will let us do this again sometime?”

Simba just smiles at his friend in response as soft murmuring of his parents could be heard in the distance from his parents talking about him and something else. He furrows his brows swearing her head the following comments leaving him confuse but he swipe of the expression before his company could notice.

“It would work since Simba have betrothed right now as the same age as him. Once the two reach of age he could take her as his mate.”

‘Why would I need a mate when I have Nala by my side?’ He wonders gazing at the stars lost in thought. Simba stiffens realizing what he just thought. Why his best friend come to mind? A strange heat tickles his cheeks making him more confuse than the words. He twitches feeling his ear being bitten and tug on making him glance to his right finding Nala staring at him.

His orange color eyes subconsciously soften just looking at her. ‘She does look cute in the moonlight,’ a voice whispers in his mind. He shakes it off before giving a peeve glare at the other cub.

“What was that for,” He grunts.

A growl escapes deep in her throat, Nala returns the glare only to receive a sheepish, cheeky smile not realizing Simba’s train of thought how cute she looks when she’s angry. “You didn’t answer my question?”

Tilting his head to one side, he asks, “Can you repeat the question?”

Rolling her eyes, the tannish-cream cub sighs repeating the question, “Do you think our parents will let us go star gazing again sometime.”

Thinking it over he answers truthfully, “I’m sure they would if we ask and don’t get in too much trouble.”

She smiles at the response before seeing a shooting star fly across the night sky.

She taps his should saying happily, “Simba look a shooting star!”

He stares trying to think what the best wish he could make. Nala, his wish could be about her. He closes his eyes wishing silently, _‘I wish to have Nala in my life no matter what happens. She means the world to me. She’s my best friend in the whole world. If I could choose anyone to be my future mate…it would be her.’_

He opens his eyes looking at the sky above him once more. He looks besides him finding Nala having her eyes close and soft snores could be heard.

The wind blows through the savannah getting her to shiver a bit in her sleep. She moves closer to the warm body giving a sigh of contentment making Simba’s heart stop in his chest before racing faster. With wonder, he lightly touch the soft yet familiar fur, she’s his playmate ever since they been babies.

Despite the other cubs in the pride she is his best friend. She knows a lot of his dreams more than most. To be a great and kind king that rules the Pride Lands. Deep within his heart, the knowledge his heart would always belong to Nala even if the cub doesn’t recognize the feelings he starts to have for her would eventually suppress anything he would face in the future.

There are times; she would stand by his side despite all the mischief and crazy adventures somehow she get drag along. Before he never thought of his future other than knowing he’ll be future king of the pride. Small understanding goes through him eventually he would need a queen by his side to rule the Pride Lands.

Closing his eyes, he thought, ‘Nala would be the perfect queen to rule. We are friends till the end. Maybe one day in the future it might change into something more.’ He curls around her letting keeping her warm drifting off to sleep. In turn Nala just snuggles closer, subconsciously their tails twine around each other.

This is the scene their parents found them some time later, fast asleep in their dreams and breathing in sync. Their mothers, Sarabi and Sarafina, awes softly at the sight before picking up their respectable cub before heading towards Pride Rock to put them to bed. Behind them, the king of the pride lands, Mufasa smiles for a moment before following the two lionesses.

His smile widens glancing at the stars above him replying, ‘Could it be they have the makings of being the wonderful king and queen in the future? Hm, well for now they are cubs. Rather adorable seeing how they look fast asleep. When the time comes it is right for them to rule. Help watch over them…Great Kings of the Past.”

_*I know we've been friends forever But now I think I'm feeling something totally new And after all this time I opened up my eyes Now I see you were always with me_

_[Chorus] Could it be you & I Never imagined Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew Could it be that it's true It’s you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near But who would ever thought we'd end up here And every time I need you, you've been there for me Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_[Chorus] 'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes and it's real, and it's true it’s just me and you could it be that it's you [Chorus]_

_*I know we've been friends forever But now I think I'm feeling something totally new And after all this time I opened up my eyes Now I see you were always with me_

_[Chorus] Could it be you & I Never imagined Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew Could it be that it's true It’s you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near But who would ever thought we'd end up here And every time I need you, you've been there for me Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

 

_[Chorus] 'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes and it's real, and it's true it’s just me and you could it be that it's you [Chorus] *_


End file.
